


无眠

by VAssake



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform, rps私设
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VAssake/pseuds/VAssake
Summary: “其实我绝非爱得不够，还有你这个好友已经足够。”
Relationships: 峯古, 林古
Kudos: 3





	无眠

**Author's Note:**

> “其实我绝非爱得不够，还有你这个好友已经足够。”

情人节到处都是甜蜜的气氛，古天乐一回到公司，就对着扑鼻而来的花香结结实实打了个喷嚏。桌子上都是花束，一束比一束大，他拉住助理问：“今天怎么了，公司里都是花？”  
助理笑着回答他：“老板，今天是情人节，很多粉丝往公司里寄花呀。那边桌子上一堆都是给你的哦。”  
古天乐本身很喜欢花，他一束束翻看上面的贺卡，不禁笑了起来。  
“老板，情人节快乐啊。”  
一个声音突然出现在他身后，不用回头看古天乐就知道是林峯。林峯也捧着一大束花，都是玫瑰，小声地在他耳边说：“哇，那么多花，我的这一束岂不是放不下了。”  
古天乐挑眉：“你也要送我吗？”  
林峯乐呵乐呵笑：“你喜欢花嘛。”他把花递给古天乐，古天乐拿起贺卡，上面写着“老板情人节快乐。”  
古天乐说：“怎么抬头还写老板？我怎么知道你是不是送给我的？”  
林峯说：“我只有你这一个老板嘛。其实我觉得喊老板比较有情趣......你不喜欢，下次我写古仔咯。怎么样，今晚有空跟我一起吃饭吗？”  
古天乐说：“那要看吃饭的主题是什么了。”  
林峯说：“是想聊一下接下来和星梦娱乐合作的事情。不过你这样问，是不是说可以有别的主题可以选？”  
“你还想要什么主题选？”古天乐把花放在一边，“我晚上没通告，七点可以休息，你呢？”  
“那就七点吧，我拍完杂志来接你？想去哪吃？”  
“名厨吧，昨天那边的主管给我打电话，说刚进了一批新鲜的海鲜，你不是喜欢吃龙虾吗。”  
“老板还记得我喜欢吃什么，我有点感动了。”  
古天乐轻轻推了他一把，笑着说：“行了，工作去吧。”

晚餐的时候古天乐带了一个合作伙伴上来跟林峯一起讨论合作的事项。晚饭结束，他们送走合作伙伴，古天乐帮林峯叫了辆出租车。  
林峯喝了点酒，脸被风吹得有些发烫。在等车的时候，他站在古天乐旁边，颇为遗憾地说：“我还以为今晚能有点什么别的主题的。”  
“什么主题？”  
“情人节还有什么主题，当然是情人节的主题。”  
古天乐挑起眉，只是说了句“哦。”  
“那你答不答应嘛。”  
“答应什么？”  
“做我演唱会嘉宾。”  
古天乐看了他一眼，对方笑得有点傻，露出一排大白牙。  
“都说了看我行程。我最近很忙嘛。”  
车很快到了。古天乐把林峯送上车。  
“早点休息，明天见。”

反贪风暴4出来后他们两个上了热搜，#林峯古天乐锁了#，林峯看到这个热搜的时候高兴了半天，公司的人都笑他，打趣问他是不是要“正主营业”。  
“各位，我一直在努力营业。你们没看到吗？”林峯说，“营业要双方的，老板不配合，我也营业不了啊。”  
古天乐正巧进来，听到他们在说什么营业，就问什么事情。  
助理抢先说：“阿峯说要跟你营业cp糖。”他们把热搜给古天乐看。  
古天乐一笑了之：“这种热搜一看就是宣发买的。”  
助理说：“里面有很多粉丝说你们很配喔，不如采访的时候丢几个彩蛋给他们，炒热一下电影宣传也好哦。”  
林峯说：“我觉得可以哦。老板，你要不要配合我一下？”  
古天乐说：“上一部的时候已经有人炒过我和张智霖了，我跟他在电影里还是朋友，我跟你在电影里是对手，你都被判二十五年了，还想跟我凑西皮。搞什么，黄昏恋吗？”  
大家都在笑。林峯做了个鬼脸，“第五部说不定我还能出来客串一下嘛。”  
“你还是想想赵盘这个角色吧。”  
古天乐走后，大家又对林峯幸灾乐祸说：“阿峯，你跟老板凑西皮的打算泡汤了。”  
林峯切了一声：“怎么了，现在大家是很闲没有工作做吗？又不是十八年只合作一次，我下一部戏还是能跟老板凑的嘛。”

不过就算他们不想凑西皮，媒体也不放过他们。反贪风暴4是他们银幕十八年后再合作，大家都对这一点很感兴趣，疯狂拿来提问。  
“十八年再合作什么感受？”  
这个问题他们已经听了二十多遍了，答案想都不用想就背下来了。  
林峯在采访空隙对古天乐吐舌，“媒体说我们十八年没见，你都不否认的。”  
古天乐说：“我们确实十八年没在荧幕上见嘛。”  
“媒体想听到什么答案，你配合一下，也好方便宣传嘛。”  
古天乐说：“是你想听到什么答案吧。十八年没见你，白了，成熟了，会说话了。没什么别的感觉了。前两天我们才吃过饭，今天见你好像又成熟了一点，这个答案可以了吗？”  
林峯说：“你不够诚实，我要实话实话，你是真的比前两天黑了好多。”

反贪风暴4反响很不错，票房出乎意料地高。林峯很积极配合宣传，他玩微博，经常潜水看粉丝留言，五亿多一点的时候，他发微博艾特古天乐，配上文字：再到六亿，陆志廉，跟我曹元元去加拿大。  
古天乐是不玩微博的。Ronnie看到他艾特古天乐，就帮古天乐转发了。林峯失望透顶，跑去找Ronnie：“你要配合下我营业才行啊。”  
Ronnie把手机递给他：“那你自己编咯。”  
林峯说：“那怎么行，好没诚意啊。”他特意跑去找古天乐，跟他说明来意。  
古天乐问他：“那你想我怎么编？你说我打总行了吧。”  
很快古天乐的微博就被编辑了：等到六亿，我陆志廉跟你曹元元，一起去加拿大。  
这条的转发出奇的高，票房涨得也很快。林峯得意地给古天乐说这事。  
古天乐听了直摇头：“现在的年轻人唉......还真吃营业这一套。”  
林峯说：“老板，要与时俱进嘛。”  
所以在使徒行者2的宣传上，古天乐就很配合媒体炒西皮了。

他们宣传完反贪风暴4，马上又跑去拍寻秦记了。  
云南的天气够热，拍古装戏的环境也不好。林峯还要健身，经常拍完戏又累又饿。古天乐作为老板，在拍完戏后会请大家吃饭，林峯在旁边眼巴巴望着，吃他的水煮鸡蛋。  
“好可怜。”古天乐一边跟大家分披萨一边诱惑林峯。  
“老板，你好过分。”  
“你也想给粉丝一个完美的表演啦。加油。等你开完演唱会我请你吃饭。”  
林峯苦巴巴地坐在古天乐旁边，“我现在不仅是饿，我还全身痛。等下还要去健身房。”  
古天乐见他手都抬不起来，帮他按摩了一会。  
“行不行？不行今天就不拍打戏了。拍文戏吧。我去跟导演说。”  
林峯摇头：“就一点啦，拍完它大家也好早点收工。”  
古天乐说：“看你那么敬业，今晚我帮你按一下。”  
林峯一听，心情立马好起来。接下来拍戏更有干劲了。  
晚上古天乐向助理拿了精油去林峯的房间，林峯正在洗澡，围了个浴巾出来开门。  
“你先坐会，我冲一下很快的。”  
古天乐把东西放好，听林峯在浴室里咿咿呀呀地叫。  
“怎么了？”  
“手痛，肌肉拉伤，我都擦不到后面。”  
古天乐皱眉说：“会不会强度太大了点。”  
林峯说：“还好啦。每次开演唱会都是这样的。老板，我那么敬业，你都不来看我演唱会爆衫？都不要你上台跟我唱啦，坐台下就行。”  
古天乐说：“你问Ronnie，他答应给我放假我就去。”  
林峯知道古天乐是真的忙，他也只是开玩笑。他很快冲完凉，换上浴袍出来。古天乐让他躺下，手上抹了精油帮他按肩。  
“哇，你手法真的有一套诶。”  
“跟那些老板出去应酬多了，按多了就知道怎么按了。”  
林峯坏笑：“我们这些年轻人出去应酬都是去酒吧的。老板，你多久没去过酒吧了？”古天乐手下一重，他龇牙咧嘴起来，知道自己说错话：“老板，我错了。我没说你不年轻。你都喜欢星战，跟个小朋友似的。”  
古天乐只是按：“你收声啦。”  
古天乐帮他按了半个小时，按到林峯全身发热，身上果然不那么痛了。  
“真想天天有人帮我按摩。”林峯唉声叹气。  
“你找个伴不就有人帮你按了。”  
林峯眉飞色舞，借机大声叹气：“我倒是想啊，只是我努力那么久，对方都不没什么反应。”  
古天乐说：“没反应不就说明你跟别人没希望吗。好了，我去洗个手。”  
古天乐洗完手把东西收拾收拾，林峯送他到门口。  
“没反应就真的代表没希望？”林峯问古天乐。  
“你别拐弯抹角啦。”古天乐说。  
林峯说：“你知道我要问什么的嘛。”  
古天乐说：“你想问明天我会不会帮你按，对不对？”  
林峯笑起来：“老板，你真聪明。那我明天还能享受你的服务嘛。”  
古天乐说：“明天我要应酬，晚上很晚才回来。我把东西给你助理，你叫她帮你也是一样的。”  
林峯听了有点失落，“唉，看来真的没希望啦。”  
“要真有希望，早已经有啦。”古天乐说，“行了，早点睡吧。”

晚上林峯约他的朋友一起喝酒，朋友还没到，他就先喝了两瓶啤酒。  
“哇，干什么一个人喝闷酒啊。失恋啊。”他朋友说。  
林峯说：“是啊。我太难过了。”  
“失恋？我怎么都没听说你谈恋爱了，是谁？”  
“我老板咯，他跟我说我没希望啊。”  
“切，你跟你老板都没谈过，讲什么失恋啊。”  
林峯说：“喂，怎么你们都不吃惊的。我喜欢我老板哦。”  
他朋友开玩笑说：“是啦是啦，你表现得那么明显，是个人都看得出来啦。”  
林峯说：“看得出来有什么用，人家不答应啊。”  
“可能人家不喜欢你咯。”  
林峯把酒瓶往桌子一放：“我有那么差吗？怎么看我也又靓仔又有钱吧？”  
“是啦，你最靓仔啦。”他朋友顺着他的话随意讲，不料林峯听了还是一副闷闷不乐的样子，看起来真像是失恋。他朋友迟疑了一下：“阿峯，你不会说真的吧？喂，你不是真的想跟你老板一起出柜吧？这里可是娱乐圈哦大佬，你不怕你那些粉丝炸锅，你也考虑下你老板的身份地位，还有你爸妈......他们不是都催你结婚了吗？”  
林峯别过头喝酒：“哎呀，我开玩笑的。我当然知道不可能。”  
他朋友说：“你是开玩笑最好啦，娱乐圈嘛，大家平时玩玩就好了，你看你老板，都快五十了都还单身。结婚是大事情，不是那么随随便便的。”  
林峯当然知道。  
那晚林峯喝太多酒，差点没赶上通告，Ronnie骂了他一顿。古天乐知道这件事，给他发短信：“你不是要开演唱会，还喝酒？”  
林峯红着脸，知道自己理亏。他给古天乐回复：“之前心情不好，现在没事了，我不会再喝酒了。”

寻秦记拍到一半，导演说要改剧本，林峯被放了两天假。他一回家，饭桌上又被提起那个话题。  
“阿峯啊，你快四十啦。你答应我们四十要结婚的。”  
林峯埋头吃饭：“这不是还有两年吗。不急。”  
他妈妈说：“拍拖也需要时间啊。需不需要我给你介绍介绍？”  
林峯拗不过他妈妈，答应去参加一个联谊宴会。  
回到剧组他跟大家闲聊的时候说起这事，古天乐点头表示赞同：“你也该结婚啦。”  
林峯吃鸡蛋吃太多，喉咙里堵着一口气：“老板，你都没结婚。你说我要是四十结婚了，你还没找到伴，我婚礼要不要请你好呢？我怕你一个人孤苦伶仃的。”  
古天乐说：“你不请我，那我岂不是省下一笔份子钱？”  
林峯笑了一下：“说得也是，不请你我就亏了一笔份子钱了。那不行，我肯定要留你一个位置。你不会那天也行程很满吧？”  
古天乐说：“不会，我一定专门留一个晚上等着吃你喜糖。”  
离演唱会开场还有半个月不到，古天乐帮林峯录了个vcr，林峯看了后说：“我发现我好像经常收到你的vcr。上次生日，还有我签约英皇，连演唱会你也给我录vcr。”  
古天乐说：“你明年演唱会，我有空肯定来。”  
林峯说：“哇，那我要跟你合唱男朋友才行哦。”  
古天乐说：“我可是拿过最喜爱男歌手的。要我唱歌，我出场费很高的。我再考虑下才行。”  
林峯说：“切，ktv我们又不是没合唱过。你难道是怕丑吗。”  
古天乐只是笑，顺着他的话说：“是啊。”

林峯最后还是没有约到古天乐去演唱会做嘉宾。

开完演唱会，林峯就飞去剧组拍使徒行者3，而古天乐接了很多代言，通告都在内陆，就算回到香港也是为了赶回家吃饭。虽然是同一家公司，同一个经纪人，在没有合作通告的时候，他们能见上一面的机会真的很少。  
好不容易澳门赛车场刚好邀请了他们两个，结果林峯是上半场，古天乐下午才和洗米华一起到场。  
他们面都没有见上一面。  
事后林峯看新闻，才发现古天乐居然和洗米华换了鞋。

古天乐再约林峯出来吃饭的时候，林峯送了他一双鞋。  
“干什么突然送我鞋？”  
林峯说：“你不是喜欢这个牌子吗，限量版的，我刚好认识朋友，就带给你咯。要给老板多送送礼，增进下感情嘛。”  
“嗯？跟你脚上这双是同一款哦。”  
林峯说：“因为......一起买有折扣嘛，而且我们的颜色都不一样嘛。”  
古天乐当场换上鞋，有点惊讶：“你知道我的码数？”  
林峯有些得意：“是啊。喜欢吗？”  
古天乐说：“你眼光还不错咯。”  
没想到这次他们吃饭居然被狗仔队拍到。相片里古天乐喝了点酒，搂着他的肩膀，他们穿着同一款的鞋子。  
林峯看了那些照片抱怨：“拍得我们两个怎么那么丑都放上来。这些人有没有搞错。”  
同事们听了就笑，说谁叫他们穿得那么随便。

没人注意到鞋子的事情。

古天乐接了一部新戏的试镜，导演打电话过来跟他说要求角色要会滑雪。  
古天乐便问Ronnie能不能找到教练跟他练习一下。林峯听说这事后跟古天乐说：“你想学滑雪找我嘛。”  
古天乐看着他：“你？你好像是会滑雪。”  
林峯说：“岂止是会那么没水平啊，我去参加奥林匹克说不定都能拿奖呢。怎么样，要不要跟我学？”  
古天乐欲言又止：“其实......”  
“其实什么？”  
古天乐笑了笑：“没什么，好啊。那我们约个时间吧。”  
他们两个研究行程研究半天，终于找到两天大家都有空的日子飞去了日本北海道。  
装备都是提前买好的，他们扛着装备买了雪场的缆车票准备和Ivan碰面。林峯是老手，lvan是他找来以前教他滑雪的教练。虽然那天雾有点大，能见度较低，还是不少人在雪道上滑雪。  
到了滑雪场林峯才知道原来古天乐本身就会滑雪，只是很久没碰过板。Ivan给他们两个说了下安全准则，两人很快就自由行起来。  
“原来你早就会滑雪，我还想着带你学的。”  
“本来我想说的，不过看你兴致那么高，就当给你放个假出来玩咯。”古天乐看了看林峯的装备：“你滑单板？”  
林峯点头：“四年没开过了，今天去野区威一把。”  
他们避开雪道，找了片大粉雪，今天不是节假日，来得人少，这片地方看起来还没什么人滑过。  
“是不是很好玩？老板，你应该多出来走走，不要老是闷在家嘛。”  
古天乐跟在林峯后面滑，大声地回他：“你以为我不想出来旅游吗？不过日本还挺适合旅游的，我打算假期带我妈一起来。”  
林峯给古天乐炫了一把技才滑回他旁边，得意洋洋地说：“怎么样？是不是很厉害？”  
“知道你厉害了。我好心你别那样滑了，万一摔到哪怎么办？”  
林峯赶紧打断他：“大吉大利啊老板。”  
也不知道是不是真的被古天乐乌鸦嘴了，他们绕着自由场滑了一圈，准备回程的时候居然感觉地面有些震动，两个人都站不稳，摔在雪地里。  
“怎么了？”  
古天乐看到山顶另一端飘着白色的粉尘一样的东西。林峯叫了一声：“那边雪崩了。”  
还好雪崩的地方没人，只是阻碍了道路，雪场派人去清理积雪了。  
大家有惊无险，很快又有人在雪道上玩了起来。  
林峯他们滑的野雪区就在雪道附近，工作人员巡逻的时候找到了他们，把他们带回山脚的咖啡屋。  
“还好没事。”林峯给古天乐端了杯咖啡，“不然Ronnie肯定要杀了我了。”  
古天乐说：“看来这种危险的运动还是不适合我，我要推掉那部戏。年纪大了，我还想陪我妈逛公园。”  
林峯坐在古天乐身边，端着咖啡小口小口抿着。  
他们谁也没有跟经纪人说雪崩的事情，省得他担心。他们存了滑雪器材后回了酒店，中央空调的暖气开得很足，穿羽绒服嫌热，古天乐刚脱羽绒服，没想到居然打了个喷嚏。  
林峯听到后对他说：“你穿太少了。刚刚还在室外零下的温度，现在冷热交替，很容易感冒的。”  
古天乐说：“没事，反正也要洗澡了。我先去洗。”  
没多久浴室就传来水声。林峯等古天乐洗完后也进去洗。  
两个人晚上还没吃饭，随便叫了点餐填了肚子，这才身心放松下来舒舒服服地躺床上。房间是套间，有三张双人床，有两张在同一间房，另一张在另一间房。  
古天乐要跟投资方视频会议，便去了另一间房，林峯以为他不会进来了，刷了会手机准备睡觉，古天乐端着电脑进了房。他见林峯诧异地看着自己，问：“怎么了？”  
“没有，我以为你睡那边呢。”  
古天乐说：“那边太小了。”  
林峯点头，嘴角的弧度暴露他在憋笑。  
古天乐说：“你要我睡那边？”  
林峯赶忙说：“你睡哪边都可以。我怕你尴尬而已嘛。”  
“有什么尴尬的。”古天乐轻轻说。  
古天乐把电脑收拾好就上了床，林峯帮忙把床头灯关了。  
两人的呼吸声在黑暗里显得无比清晰。  
空气安静了一会，古天乐那边窸窸窣窣翻了个身，轻轻咳了两声。  
“怎么了？着凉了？”  
“没有。”古天乐闷闷地答他，“空调有点太干燥了。”  
困意迟迟不来，两个人隔着一个床头柜的距离，谁也不说话。  
“古仔，睡了吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“你说为什么大部分人只能活三万天呢？”  
“什么三万天......大半夜你又在想什么奇怪的问题啊......”  
“可能是三文鱼吃太多，睡不着。你不是也经常半夜发些奇奇怪怪的blog嘛......”  
古天乐说：“我教你一个办法，你猛地坐起来再躺下，把自己的头磕在床板上，磕晕了你就睡了。”  
林峯笑出声：“你不怕我撞进医院，到时候没人唱歌给公司挣钱了。”  
古天乐说：“其实呢，正巧我也打算签一批新人......好了，我真的困了，睡吧。”  
林峯嗯了一声，古天乐对他说：“晚安。”  
“晚安。”

寻秦记总算是杀青了，不过后期特效还没调好，不知道什么时候才能上映。反贪风暴5倒是准备开拍了，古天乐已经进了组，他们在香港拍戏，林峯有空还去给他探班。  
“唉，第五部真的不考虑让我友情出演一下？”  
古天乐说：“曹元元关监狱二十五了，怎么让你出演？等我最后拉到犯人进监狱的时候给你一个镜头？”  
林峯叹气：“网上好多人期待我第五部出来还跟你有对手戏呢。”他对古天乐说：“我演曹元元的时候，真觉得他不算个什么反派，摊上你让他显得像个悲情人物。”  
古天乐说：“怎么说？”  
林峯说：“你看，他本来过三个月就能出狱了，偏偏遇上你，非要提前三个小时出狱，傻不傻？最后也不知道是为了什么。”  
古天乐说：“剧情需要嘛。而且那句跟我去加拿大是你即兴发挥。”  
林峯说：“曹元元对陆志廉那么好，当然觉得应该带他一起跑路。导演也同意我的台词的。你说要是曹元元早一点遇到陆志廉，不是在监狱里遇到他，他们会怎么样？”  
古天乐奇怪地看了他一眼：“你怎么跟那些媒体朋友一样整天说胡话。”  
林峯垂下眼帘：“跟你学的嘛，是你说演员要时刻拥有想象力的。”

三哥的生日会邀请了他们两个，到场前他们都不知道对方会来。来的还有林峯以前在TVB的好朋友，他们被起哄上台唱歌表演。娱乐圈的人最懂得如何活跃气氛，整个生日会举办得十分热闹。  
让古天乐唱歌自然是少不了的起哄环节，古天乐被三哥拉上台，连忙投降说：“这次就别唱男朋友和当年情了吧。”林峯说：“不如来唱情凭谁来定对错吧。”  
三哥说：“哇，这么老的歌你也会唱？这个好，就唱这个。”  
音乐响起来，三哥拉着古天乐唱，古天乐只记得副歌部分，发挥起了一贯了划水精神。林峯边唱边看着他们笑，最后也划水起来。  
林峯和一群圈中旧友打了招呼又合影，听到古天乐在旁边喊他，他走过去，古天乐递给他一杯红酒。  
林峯闻了一下：“哇，这个酒年份应该很高吧。”  
和他们一起的朋友说：“是啊，你喝喝看，这个酒口感非常好。我去再拿两个杯子。”  
古天乐小声对林峯说：“你别喝太多。”  
林峯知道古天乐指什么，喝了一口才说：“红酒哪里喝得醉人的。”  
“听说你上个星期去相亲了？”  
林峯差点呛到，“什么相亲，只是朋友吃个饭联谊而已。”  
“行行行。”古天乐顺着他的话点头，又笑：“怎么样？”  
“那家餐厅的牛排还挺好吃的，有空哪天一起去吃？”  
“谁要跟你吃牛排？我问你相亲......嗯，联谊联得怎么样。”  
林峯瘪嘴，“老板，怎么那么八卦，你很想知道吗？”  
古天乐说：“发扬一下关爱员工的精神嘛。”  
林峯说：“她各方面都挺好的，就是小我十几岁。”  
古天乐说：“很正常啦，忘年恋也不是不可以。”  
林峯笑了：“老板，我也比你小九岁啊。”  
古天乐说：“看来你喝红酒也能喝醉哦。自己开车来的吗？”他这话题转得有够明显，林峯也不纠缠，回答说：“没事，助理一会会送我回去的。”  
三哥走过来拉走他们：“你们两个嘀嘀咕咕在那里干什么呢？快过来拍照啦。”  
古天乐说：“拍照可以，我唱歌的视频就不用放出来了吧。”  
最后古天乐也没能赶上大合照，他接了个电话，跟三哥说了声抱歉就早退了。

林峯的生日是在剧组过的，一群朋友喝白酒喝到面红耳赤，林峯回到家才有空检查消息。林峯人缘好，生日祝福铺天盖地轰炸，他一个个回复感谢。只是所有短信都回复完了，他也没看到属于古天乐的那一条。  
他妈妈给他留了短信，问他这个周末能不能时间出来吃饭，一家人给他补过生日。  
林峯越看越不对劲，打电话回去问：“不会又是联谊吃饭吧？”  
他妈妈笑而不答，只是回他：“记得穿得正式点。”

第二天林峯回公司正好撞见古天乐，后者刚下飞机，戴着口罩，声音有些沙哑。古天乐问林峯：“你怎么在这？”林峯说：“我跟剧组请了假，我妈要我周末回家。我来公司沟通下行程。”  
古天乐饶有兴趣：“又是吃饭？”  
林峯不答：“老板，你好八卦啊。”  
“关心员工嘛。”  
“关心员工？我怎么昨天没收到你的生日快乐祝福？”  
古天乐说：“怎么会，我叫Ronnie帮我发了。我昨天搭的夜机，没有开手机。下次请你吃饭总行了吧？”  
林峯说：“哦，Ronnie哥发了两次生日快乐给我，原来是代替你发，我还以为是网卡了呢，好没诚意啊。吃饭就不用了，我最近在健身。这次放过你，下次要宰你一顿的。”

林峯拿了假回家，不出意料果然又见到了女方。他妈妈还给了他两张戏票，明示暗示要他请女方出游。

他朋友听他讲起这事，先是八卦起哄，然后又问他：“怎么样啊？说真的，你对别人什么感觉？”  
林峯只是说：“对方一切都好。是我的问题。我还没准备好开始一段新的感情。”  
“你不会还在惦记你老板吧？”  
林峯一把花生塞朋友嘴里，“什么叫惦记？你会不会说话。”  
他朋友吐出花生：“那你自己都说你和你老板没可能啦......”  
林峯说：“是啦，他还惦记着喝我的婚宴酒呢。”  
“我也惦记着呢，喂，说真的，那你打算什么时候结婚？”  
“家里期望四十前咯。”  
“你看你刚过了个生日，就剩一年了哦。一年很快就过去了的。”  
林峯笑他朋友：“你怎么比我还急？你是不是要替我连孩子都生了？你自己不也是一支公。”  
“我跟你不一样嘛，我家里又不催。”

没想到他刚跟女方出去逛个街，就被狗仔队给拍到了。

狗仔队八卦，他的朋友更八卦。助理早就堵着他问了：“阿峯，拍拖那么大件事情都不跟我们说？哪，艺人可没有婚恋隐私的，从实招来。”  
林峯投降：“我只是跟人家出去吃个饭而已。怎么知道就被拍了，香港狗仔队有够厉害的。”  
“那你到底喜不喜欢人家啊，对方好像不是圈内人哦。”  
林峯说：“我总不能跟谁出去吃个饭被拍一下，都是在跟她们谈恋爱吧。”话音刚落，脑里却闪过上次和古天乐吃饭被拍的照片，心情五味陈杂，甩掉助理们独自长长叹气。

林峯好想再问一次古天乐那个问题。

林峯送女方到她楼下，对方跟他道别准备上楼。  
“等一下。”林峯说。  
对方停下来看他。  
林峯说：“我们还是做朋友吧，我不是说你不好的意思，是我的问题。”  
女方礼貌地微笑：“其实我们只见了几次，要发展成朋友以外的关系的话也太快啦。”  
“哈哈哈......说得也是。”  
女方柔声说：“伯母那边我会跟她说的。”  
林峯顿了顿，对她说：“谢谢。”  
“不过......可以问一下，你是有喜欢的人了吗？”  
林峯笑笑摇头，“跟那个没关系，真的是我自己的问题。”

林峯给古天乐打电话，那边响过三声才接通：“阿峯？怎么了？”  
林峯深呼一口气，“没，你在哪呢？”  
电话那边响起烟火燃放的声音。在两朵烟火的间隙里，古天乐才回答：“在北海道看烟火大会呢。”  
“你怎么一个人跑去北海道了。还是在陪伯母？”  
“我一个人。你呢？怎么这个时候打电话过来，你不是应该在约会吗。女方很漂亮哦......”  
“我们正式做朋友了。”  
长长的沉默。林峯只能听到那边的烟火声，还有人群的欢呼。  
“怎么了，你要给我直播听烟火大会吗？”  
“唉......你啊......”古天乐叹气。  
“古仔，你想不想去滑雪啊？”  
“不想。”  
林峯有些失望：“哦......”  
古天乐说：“这边太吵了，你说话我听不清，有什么事情明天再说吧。”  
又是一朵烟火被燃放，升空，噼里啪啦在空中绽放。这一朵大概是烟火大会的尾声，规模特别大。  
林峯说：“如果我早一点遇到你该多好。”  
“我听不清——你说什么？”  
燃放到消失一共八秒的时间。  
电话那边终于安静下来。  
林峯吸了吸鼻子：“我说，我知道啦。早点休息吧老板，你一个人跑出去玩，回来还不被经纪人骂一顿。”

没想到他们第四部合作居然是倚天屠龙记。  
林峯拿到角色的时候几乎要笑出声：“想不到你做过我师父，当过我兄弟，现在要当我爹了。”  
古天乐说：“不如喊两声爹来听听，让我找找当爹的感觉。以前我演的父亲角色，孩子都只有几岁大，这次你都要四十了。”  
林峯说：“导演选的角嘛。不过真要我选，我想跟你一起演反派，我心理变态你负责帅，最后死在枪林弹雨里。怎么样？”  
古天乐说：“你真跟反派过不去了。不过也不是不可以，只是为什么要死在枪林弹雨里？”  
林峯说：“为了过审。其实跟你演的话，演什么都可以啦。”  
古天乐看着他摇头。  
“你还想拖多久啊？”  
林峯问：“嗯？拖什么？”  
“结婚啊......”  
林峯低声说：“我都不操心，你那么关心干什么嘛。”他背过身去，心里泛起一阵苦涩。  
古天乐轻声说：“我不想耽误你嘛。”  
林峯回过身看他，“这么直接？我还以为你要跟我拐弯抹角一辈子呢。”  
古天乐反而被他逗笑了：“我拐弯抹角？是你拐弯抹角吧。我说什么你都当作没听到。”  
林峯说：“那我们这次直接点好不好。”  
古天乐说：“好啊。”  
林峯说：“那我问了啊。你知道香港哪里看日落最美吗？”  
古天乐无奈地说：“这算什么问题？”  
“我就知道你不知道啦。”林峯说，“是下白泥。看你的表情是不相信啦，要不要跟我一起去亲眼看看？”他看了一眼手表，“现在才四点半，我们可以赶过去的。”  
“我没空。”  
“什么啊，这算是拒绝吗？”  
“不是你说不要拐弯抹角的吗。”古天乐说。  
林峯说：“我不想啊。但是我思考了很久，摆在我面前的路被堵住了，我不绕就走不出去。”  
古天乐轻轻说：“那其实也不一定要走那条路的。”  
林峯说：“我知道你是对的。你知道小时候我很喜欢从很高的台阶往下跳，我妈妈跟我讲那样很危险，我还是喜欢跳。后来我就爱上了滑雪，然后在一次滑雪的时候韧带撕裂，瘸了三个月。但我还是很喜欢滑雪。”  
他继续说：“我很喜欢北海道的雪景，所以我每年都会去那里旅行。我很喜欢它，但是我只能飞过去欣赏它。我不能私有它。”  
林峯低下头，看着古天乐的无名指：“其实我早就知道你结婚了。”  
古天乐愣住，“你......”  
林峯露出一个笑容：“我是不是很聪明？所以你没有耽误我啦。我不想结婚是跟你有一点点关系，但主要是我自己的原因。”  
“你什么时候知道的？”  
“那次我跟你去北海道滑雪，你的电脑没有关。”林峯顿了顿，“你那么想瞒婚，为什么会把合照设成屏保啊。”  
古天乐说：“你没跟别人讲吧？”  
林峯说：“目前只有我一个人在伤心欲绝。不过你不跟我去看一场落日请我去酒吧喝酒，我很难保证不会一个人喝醉的时候乱说。”

下白泥的泥滩一望无际。这里是非常有名的情侣圣地，很多情侣会携手前来一起看落日。若是赶上大退潮的话，就可以在泥滩上散步，边吹海风边欣赏落霞慢慢沉海。  
他们坐在车里，可惜天公不作美，来的路上天已经阴沉，他们到的时候下起了小雨。  
“我明明查了天气预报的，今天应该是大晴天。”林峯自谑道，“看来是天意了，注定我连一场落日都不能跟你看咯。”  
“说什么呢，日落什么时候都能看。”古天乐说。

那些媒体总是喜欢问很无聊的问题。

“古仔，你坚持更博客，不过你的博客不是风景照就是自拍，是不是有什么规律啊。”  
“哦，一直放自己的照片很闷啊，我看到一些好看的风景，就想拍下来给大家一起分享。”  
“不过最近很多照片都是日出啊日落啊，你是不是起得很早啊？”  
古天乐点头说：“是啊是啊，我其实都不睡觉的。”

林峯年底打算再开巡演。  
“其实吧，你唱歌真的比演戏要好一点。”古天乐跟他说。  
林峯说：“我本来也没打算出来演戏的。”他问：“这次你总会来吧？给你留几张票呢？”  
古天乐说：“你不仅要我捧场，还想我全家给你捧场？”  
林峯小声对他说：“我还没见过大嫂真人嘛。”  
古天乐有些紧张，“收声啦。”  
林峯说：“好啦好啦，反正你一定要来。带不带家眷我就不管啦。”

巡演的时候林峯还是耍心机把古天乐喊上来了。  
古天乐毫无准备，满脸无奈，被粉丝怂恿上台跟他合唱了一首爱在记忆中找你。  
合唱末了林峯伸出手臂拥抱他，满脸笑容对大家说：“谢谢我老板捧我场。”  
一个拥抱也是八秒。  
放开就是真的放开。

从林峯被爆出来谈恋爱到结婚，真的才一年多不到。  
12月31日那天，他在微博官宣。  
无名指戴着婚戒的两只手紧紧握住。那天天气晴朗，背景的落日将天都染成金色。  
他朋友给他开单身派对：“哇，阿峯，想不到你最后是我们这群人里最先结婚的。”  
林峯说：“家里催嘛，哪，份子钱一个都不准跑，祝你们也早日脱单。”

古天乐频繁被媒体问到林峯结婚的事情，给多少份子钱，有没有祝福他们，古天乐对媒体一向油滑，这次也只是说有，有祝福。  
结果一些小道消息就爆料说林峯不打算请古天乐参加婚礼。  
林峯看了大笑，问古天乐：“那你要不要带上大嫂来参加我的婚礼？他们说你一只公，很可怜啊。”  
古天乐笑而不语。

林峯拍完使徒3又开完演唱会，下半年基本没什么通告，公司又考虑到他要准备结婚的事情，给他放了长假。  
他带着妻子去马尔代夫度蜜月，发回来很多照片，回来的时候给同事人手带了一份伴手礼。  
大家都夸他和他妻子特别般配。  
婚礼很快被定下来。他们不打算邀请太多圈内人，而是在老家按照传统办完。

很多年以后林峯才知道那张屏保上所谓的大嫂，原来是古天乐的表妹。

“真的很好笑。你为什么不告诉我？”林峯问。  
古天乐说：“这不是就是天意。”  
“什么啊，我还以为你连Ronnie都骗过去了，哼。不愧是影帝啊......”  
林峯的妻子走出来热情地说要给他们煮茶，林峯连忙起来扶住她：“你怀孕了就不要乱走嘛。我泡茶就好了。”他把她扶进房间，两个人在房里打闹了一会他才出来。  
古天乐忍着笑，对林峯说：“快点泡茶啦。”

就让我陪他恋完这场爱，只求心花终于盛开，就没有别的期待。

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：情人节的贺文，写的时候很惆怅，写完也很惆怅。


End file.
